


无题

by lovetodt



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodt/pseuds/lovetodt





	无题

* * *

 

 

 

Hotch靠在副驾驶座上，闭着眼。

“想睡就睡会，到了我叫你。”Blackwolf看了他几眼，轻声说。

“我不想睡。”Hotch应了声。

Blackwolf转头看着他，笑了，“我知道你在想什么。”

Hotch并没有睁眼，“你知道？”

Blackwolf找了个地方靠边停了车，凑过去吻他，Hotch轻笑着张开唇，任由他的舌头舔进去。

衬衣的扣子被一颗颗解开，Blackwolf抚摸着他的伤痕。

Hotch看着他，“别说你不在乎。”

“我当然在乎。”Blackwolf的舌尖扫过他的乳头，“但要说我一点准备都没有那是假话。别紧张，Aaron，我不是别人，我从未想过……留下标记。”

“我知道，你从来都不留痕迹。”Hotch呻吟着抬起腰，让他解开自己的皮带，把手探进长裤里，“说实话，就算很偏僻，我们也在大街上。你确定？”

“你说呢？”Blackwolf隔着内裤推了一把，“你硬了，并且湿了。”

“我确定我还能忍到家。”Hotch抓着他的手，“并且我真的不想在Quantico被围观。”

Blackwolf却没有马上收回手，反而揉着那一小块有些湿润的布料，感觉到湿润的蔓延。Hotch张开了腿，让他褪下了自己的长裤，他知道自己硬了，并且有液体出来，Blackwolf松开手看着他，“做吗？”

“来。”Hotch看着他，最终伸手将座位退到最后靠了下去，点了头。

Blackwolf锁了车，侧身过去吻他的唇，一边顺着他的腰往下，摸到他的臀部，“没有一次你真能忍到家。”

Hotch笑了，伸手解开他的拉链，扒拉几下让里面那根东西跳了出来，“那就快。”

Blackwolf不再多说，扶着他的腰缓慢地插了进去。

Hotch抖了一下，抓紧了他的手臂，“快，John，别这么……这么……”

Blackwolf安抚地吻了吻他，“没事的，不过你想要疼，那得回家——你也不想真的受伤。”

Hotch点头，“我知道。”

“不过——”Blackwolf一边环着他的腰一边用力顶到了最深处，“先满足你。”

Hotch差点尖叫，完全没有润滑导致的疼痛让他整个人完全绷紧，感到体内的东西在慢慢往外抽，刺激着他的阴茎颤抖着洒出更多液体，“John，这么干我撑不了几下就会高潮，你最好——”

Blackwolf含住他的耳垂，“你不想高潮？”

“想。”Hotch轻笑，伸手去摸他始终环在自己腰侧的手。

“那就……再来。”Blackwolf又一次进入到了最深的地方，停留片刻，再退出来。

Hotch喘息着，“我觉得我快到了。”

“我知道。”Blackwolf也在喘着气，“你夹得很紧，并且一直在收缩。”

“再来。”Hotch呻吟着环住了他的肩膀，“到底。”

Blackwolf再一次重重地插进了他的肛门，手臂用力往下拉着，射在了里面。

Hotch收紧了手臂，脑子里仿佛炸开一般，全身火热，阴茎也跳动着喷出乳白的液体。

Blackwolf大致清理了一下，给Hotch套上裤子和外套，一下下轻轻吻着他的脸颊。

“唔，回家。”Hotch躺在座椅上，根本不想动，却也没有推开他。只是和以往一样Blackwolf射在了里面，在车里没法认真清，他总觉得有东西流出来，“现在别想再来一次。”

“Aaron，诚实来说，我确实不喜欢你身上有别人的痕迹。”Blackwolf回到了驾驶座上，重新发动了车。

“我也并不喜欢。”Hotch看着他，没什么表情的接了一句。

“Aaron……我能说出来吗？”Blackwolf目光始终在前方的道路上，这句话毫无来由，可是他知道Hotch清楚他在问什么。

Hotch沉默了很久，垂下了眼皮，“你知道后果。”

“我知道。”Blackwolf回答，他并不喜欢FBI，从他的身份也好教育也好，FBI都应该算是敌人，而Hotch是最典型的FBI，可是Hotch和他一起保护了他保护区里的孩子们。Blackwolf大概是在那时候坐在台阶上和Hotch相看两厌的时候开始觉得Aaron Hotch其实很有趣。比他见过的所有人都有趣，和善良。

他也的确很有趣。

断断续续的交流或者叫相互抬杠让他们多少知道了对方的生活，Blackwolf知道Hotch很爱他的妻子和孩子，而他很聪明的选择把自己隔离在安全距离之外，哪怕他看到的这段婚姻并不幸福。但如果Hotch不离婚，大概那种单纯的欣赏和好感并不会发展下去，然而某些事情就是那样发生了。Blackwolf非常清楚Hotch想要的一切，总是清楚。而Hotch并没有拒绝他一次又一次的得寸进尺。

Hotch一直都知道如果需要轻松一点，Blackwolf无疑会是最好选择，可是爱情并非选择，他不能随意索取。

“Aaron，我爱你。”

“我知道，我……。”

“等回家再拒绝。”Blackwolf没有让他说下去。

“虽然大概我不能回应同等的感情，但我并不想拒绝。”Hotch看着他，“至少现在不想。你终于猜错了一次。我的确想要说抱歉，不过是为了我明明默认了我们的关系依然……”

“我们几个星期通一次电话，几个月见一次，这样的频率哪怕对异地恋来说也太久了。而且——诚实来说我要承认，只要开始，我们的每一次都太激烈。哪怕从我的角度来看也不会把它当作是一种稳定的关系。所以，Aaron，你不必为此道歉，我只是发现我比自己以为的更加不喜欢有人试图在你身上留下痕迹，而且……我总要说出来的。”Blackwolf将车停到车位上，熄了火看着身边的Hotch。

“谢谢。”Hotch抿着嘴唇，“可是这样不对。”

“Aaron，别想太多。”Blackwolf下了车，绕到另一侧替他开了门，扶着他的肩膀，“就只是……来，吻我。”

Hotch叹了口气，握住了Blackwolf的手慢慢下了车靠过去嘴唇贴过去低语，“我饿了，而且我们已经到了门口……明天休假，你知道我想要远比刚才激烈的性和……疼痛。”

“我可没打算在你家门口做什么，我知道。我弄吃的，你可以先完成你的paper work，从我们以往的经验来看，你明天大概会起不了床。”Blackwolf锁上车门，笑着在他耳边说。


End file.
